The invention relates to a container for a compact disc and more particularly to an inexpensive, space saving folder which displays the compact disc and yet secures the disc from removal from the folder.
Compact discs are presently sold and used throughout the United States and abroad in great numbers. Containing recordings of a wide range of musical selections, lectures, instructions and advertising, the sale, display, storage and safekeeping of compact discs is a growing business today.
Most compact discs today are packaged by their manufacturer in a hinged rigid plastic container measuring about 5 by 51/2 inches and 3/8ths of an inch thick, weighing with the disc inside about 5 ounces. Most containers are made of crystal clear plastic and printed panels visible through the container identify and advertise the particular disc within the container. Removal of the disc from the container during its display before purchase by the ultimate owner is prevented usually by a sealed clear plastic film covering the entire rigid plastic container.
Opening and closing of most rigid plastic containers for compact discs is difficult for most users of the discs. Altho carrying cases for a plurality of compact disc containers are available, storage of the rigid plastic containers wastes considerable space due to the great bulk of the container in relation to the size of the compact disc which is only about 43/4 inches in diameter and less than 1/16th of an inch thick.
I have invented a container for compact discs which is far less expensive and takes much less space than the conventional hinged rigid plastic containers in use today. My unique container is made from a single sheet of card stock formed into a folder which attractively displays the compact disc while securing the disc against removal from the folder.
Briefly stated, my folder for a conventional 43/4 diameter compact disc is preferably made from a rectangular sheet of card stock which measures about 15 by 7 inches. The sheet is folded into three equal sections each measuring 5 by 7 inches. A semicircular section with the diameter of the semicircle parallel to the folds in the sheet is cut out of one of the end sections of the sheet but leaving a semicircular tab about an inch in diameter located at the center of the diameter of the cut out section. The diameter of the cut out section is a little bit larger than the diameter of the compact disc.
The end section of the sheet is then folded over and glued to the adjacent center section of the sheet to form a pocket which is sized to receive one half of a compact disc, with the semicircular tab covering the hole in the center of the disc and the area of the disc immediately surrounding the hole.
The purpose of the tab is to provide means for securing the disc within the folder and prevent its removal until the disc is finally purchased. Alternative means for securing the disc within the folder have been developed.
First, a plastic rivet such as used to attach labels onto clothing can be passed through the tab, the hole in the compact disc and the center section of the sheet of card stock, thereby securing the disc within the folder until the disc is purchased by its ultimate user.
Alternatively, a layer of adhesive material can be spread on the undersurface of the semicircular tab which, when pressed down firmly against the area of the disc surrounding the hole in its center, will join the tab to the upper surface of the disc, thereby securing the disc within the folder.
The end section of the sheet serves as the cover of the folder which protects the disc from damages such as scratches and pilferage. The cover can also be used for printed advertising or other messages and to identify the disc within the folder.
Although developed for compact discs, my folder can also be used to display and store the so-called floppy discs used in large quantities in the computer industry. There being various sizes of floppy discs, my folder should be made in a number of sizes to accomodate all the different sized floppy discs.